


I've Got My Mind Made Up (and i can't let go)

by stubliminalmessaging



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: 1x07 rewrite, Frottage, M/M, birthday fic, mind-reading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:09:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4202181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stubliminalmessaging/pseuds/stubliminalmessaging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He heard Gallagher’s thoughts more than his movements. His mind had been surprisingly blank when Mickey first read it, but once he entered Mickey’s room he was loud. (1x07 gapfiller - Mickey can read minds)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Got My Mind Made Up (and i can't let go)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [magneticdice](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magneticdice/gifts).



> happy birthday to my good friend tanya! her birthday was actually a few days ago but i'm slow af so i only got it done today lol. hope you like it! :D

                Even asleep Mickey felt the nagging feeling of someone’s presence of the edge of his consciousness – it was like something pulling at a corner of his mind. He woke up as discretely as possible, keeping his breathing even and tensing up as subtly as possible when he heard the tiniest whisper of a footstep against his floor.

 

                He heard Gallagher’s thoughts more than his movements. His mind had been surprisingly blank when Mickey first read it, but once he entered Mickey’s room he was _loud_. He wondered if Mickey was really asleep, how he could sleep when his room smelled so bad, and how his ass could look so good in ratty old sweatpants. The last thought would have come as a shock to Mickey if he hadn’t already read a multitude of the filthy thoughts about him he’d read from Ian’s head. It was like every time he came over to hang out with Mandy he had his mind on Mickey and he had some pretty R-rated thoughts for such an innocent-looking kid.

 

                Mickey only had a moment to think about what he read off Ian before he had to make a move because he was getting prodded in the back and Gallagher was asking about the gun he’d taken off his pussy of a boss the day before. He feigned waking up and tried to sound groggy and disoriented and a lot more hungover than he felt when he scrubbed at his eyes and rolled over like he was going into his bedside table. He pulled the drawer out and threw it at the kid and launched into a tussle that ended with him getting thrown against the wall and then pinning Gallagher to the bed. He prepared to lay into Gallagher’s too-pretty face but paused when he read his mind.

 

                _Shit shit shit shit, not now boner_ , Gallagher thought and Mickey almost started laughing. He shifted his hips ever so slightly and felt the kid’s hard dick poking at the back of his thigh. The kid probably thought it was an accident because he still looked like he was gonna piss himself which would be really not sexy so  Mickey threw the tire iron aside and started stripping down.

 

                Gallagher clued in after a moment and crawled out from under Mickey. He started peeling his own clothes off, but not fast enough for Mickey who threw his own shirt aside and sat up to help Gallagher strip. How old was he? Fifteen? How was a fifteen-year-old this jacked and this _hot_? (Though if Gallagher’s thoughts over the past couple months were anything to go by, he didn’t think Mickey was too hard on the eyes either.)

 

                Gallagher didn’t try to kiss him which was to his credit and made Mickey want to consider keeping him around. He thought a lot about fucking Mickey, really topping the fuck out of him, and Mickey decided that if Gallagher played his cards right, he might just let him sometime. But not today. Fucking would take too long and he would have to sneak down the hall and steal a condom from Mandy’s room because there was no way he was letting this kid fuck him without a rubber. He knew from Gallagher’s thoughts that he didn’t exactly keep it in his pants and Mickey had no interest in catching something from him.

 

                Gallagher took one look at him naked and thought _fuck, I want to suck his dick_ but Mickey was fairly determined to get him off too and they didn’t have time for two blowjobs. That and he didn’t really feel like giving head at that moment so he hoped his alternative would be good enough for Gallagher. Given the eagerness and glee his thoughts had, he was sure anything would make Gallagher happy.

 

                After some shuffling to find a position they both liked they ended up kneeling opposite each other and each jerking the other off. Gallagher thought about kissing Mickey more than once but Mickey kept his head down so he’d need to move to act on his thoughts. Mickey had to admit that breathing the same air as Gallagher wasn’t so bad – his breath smelled like cigarettes and maybe kissing him wouldn’t be the worst thing ever but Mickey wouldn’t let it happen.

 

                Gallagher shifted in closer to Mickey who tried not to stare at his cock while trying not to look like he was trying not to stare at it. It was bigger than any dick he’d encountered (granted that wasn’t that many, but still) and he decided then and there that it was his favourite dick. It felt right in his hand and he hissed when Gallagher slotted his thigh between Mickey’s and pressed their erections together. Mickey couldn’t get his hand around the girth of both of them but that wasn’t a problem for Gallagher and his huge hands and long fingers. If Gallagher could read his mind like he could read Gallagher’s, he would know how badly Mickey wanted those fingers on his body and fucking him open. But not now. Next time.

 

                Their rutting grew frantic as they raced closer to their completion. Gallagher clutched at Mickey’s hips hard enough to leave bruises and Mickey held him by the shoulders. Mickey heard his bed rocking against the wall dully over the sound of him and Gallagher panting together and prayed that his dad was in a deep enough drunken coma that he wouldn’t wake up and hear them.

 

                Mickey raked his nails over Gallagher’s shoulders and bit his lip hard when he finished, making a mess of their hands and the sheets. A strong urge to kiss Mickey was all jumbled in the storm of thoughts Gallagher had as he got close to coming and Mickey stroked him faster, using his own come to lubricate the movement, and the next second Gallagher was choking out his name and squeezing at his hips and ass while he came. Mickey smirked a little as he read Gallagher thinking about how he couldn’t wait to properly have Mickey’s ass.

 

                They flopped on Mickey’s bed after that and panted together. They were pressed together in a lot of spots and it was way too hot but Mickey still yanked a scratchy red blanket over them anyways on the off chance that someone might walk in. Mickey could pretend Gallagher was a friend who had crashed after the party the night before.

 

                It was a good thing Mickey covered them up because before he’d even caught his breath his dad was up and lumbering through his room to the bathroom. After some passing comment about fags (Mickey didn’t worry much since his dad’s mind was a jumble of foggy hungover confusion and disgusting things Mickey would never ever touch with a ten-foot pole) Terry left and they both flew out of bed and scrambled to get dressed again.

 

                While Gallagher’s back was turned Mickey rummaged through his dresser drawer and shoved aside all the other guns until he found the one he’d punked off Kash n’ Grab and tossed it on the bed in Gallagher’s line of sight. The kid looked at the gun and turned to him, thinking thoughts of relief and tenderness and – oh, fuck no.

 

                “Kiss me and I’ll cut your fuckin’ tongue out,” Mickey said, thumbing at his lower lip before he turned and left the room to go find something to eat in the kitchen. Hopefully Gallagher would take the fucking hint and show himself out. Mickey could already tell this wasn’t going to be the last he’d see of Gallagher – and he didn’t need to read his mind to know that.


End file.
